My Missing Piece
by LovelyNocturna
Summary: Life is like a puzzle and a puzzle will always have a missing piece. Amu living alone with her daughter, Kaori, watches the days go by waiting for the last piece of the puzzle to come back into play. Will the missing piece ever be found?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

_Life is like a puzzle and a puzzle will always have a missing piece. Amu living alone with her daughter, Kaori, watches the days go by waiting for the last piece of the puzzle to come back into play. Will the missing piece ever be found? _

**Character Profiles:**

**Amu Hinamori:**

_Her boyfriend, Ikuto, left her to travel the world but after he left Amu found out she was pregnant with their daughter, Kaori. 5 years has passed and Amu is still trying to find her missing piece._

Age- 22 years old

Sex- Female

Occupation- Works at Dear Baby Cafe as a waitress

Daughter- Kaori Tsukiyomi

Hair Color- Pink

Eye Color- Hazel

**Kaori Tsukiyomi:**_Based on the character from Final Fantasy XIII, Lightning Farron._

_Kaori means Lightning. "Lightning flashes bright but then fades away. Lightning can't protect, it can only destroy." - Lightning Farron_

Age- 4 years old

Sex- Female

Likes- Cats, the color purple, stuffed animals, and being told stories of her father

Mother- Amu Hinamori

Father- Ikuto Tsukyomi

Hair Color- Pink

Eye Color- Dark violet

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi:**

_Still in love with his girlfriend, Amu, after leaving her in Tokyo and somewhat regrets the decision he chose. _

Age- 27 years old

Occupation- Traveling the world playing the violin

Sex- Male

Daughter- Kaori Tsukiyomi

Hair Color- Midnight blue

Eye Color- Dark violet

**Utau Souma: **

Age- 26 years old

Occupation- Singer

Sex- Female

Niece- Kaori Tsukiyomi

Hair Color- Blonde

Eye Color- Light violet

**Kukai Souma:**

Age- 23 years old

Occupation- Professional Soccer Player

Sex- Male

Niece- Kaori Tsukiyomi

Hair Color- Brown

Eye Color- Green

**Tadase Hotori:**

Age- 22 years old

Occupation- Author

Sex- Male

Hair Color- Blonde

Eye Color- Red

**Rima Fujisaki:**

Age- 22 years old

Occupation- Waitress at Dear Baby Café

Sex- Female

Hair Color- Blonde

Eye Color- Hazel

**Nagihiko Fujisaki:**

Age- 22 years old

Occupation- Choreographer

Sex- Male

Hair Color- Purple

Eye Color- Hazel

**Yaya Sanjo:**

Age- 21 years old

Occupation- Owner and Chef of Dear Baby Café

Sex- Female

Hair Color- Orange

Eye Color- Hazel

**Kairi Sanjo:**

Age- 20 years old

Occupation- Owner of Sanjo Dojo

Sex- Male

Hair Color- Green

Eye Color- Light blue

* * *

><p><strong>My Missing Piece<strong>

**Chapter 1: In The Shadows**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I sighed knowing today was the day Ikuto had left me 5 years ago. Before he left, we shared so many memories together and I even let him claim my virginity. And that's when it happened, a month after he left I found out I was pregnant with _his _child. It was rough not having him there by my side but it was worth it for the birth of my wonderful and beautiful daughter, Kaori. Kaori resembles mostly me since she can be stubborn, cute, 'Cool & Spicy', and tough. She also gained Ikuto's cat-like reflexes and hearing.

"Mommy!" A voice broke through my thoughts causing me to give all attention to my child holding her favorite stuffed animal, Iku the blue cat.

I smiled; she loved that cat to death ever since Utau and I bought it for her 1st birthday. "What is it Kaori?" My child who once stood on the floor was now sitting right beside me on my bed.

"Can you tell me another story about daddy?" Although I hated talking about Ikuto, I just couldn't resist my child's innocent face and sweet voice that was clearly gifted upon by the angels.

"Only if you go to bed right after." Being as late as it is, Kaori needs the rest and it's hard to get her to sleep without a story so she usually begs me to tell her a story about her biological father. Kaori has always wanted to meet him or at least hear that husky voice of his and I've tried my very best to contact him but no one responds.

"Deal!" After telling her these stories, I usually cry myself to sleep because just remembering the days I spent with him make me miss him even more.

* * *

><p><strong>Later That Night<strong>

**Normal P.O.V.**

Both Amu and Kaori went to bed later that night. Nothing made a sound in the 2 story house that they resided in, not even a mouse.

But unseen in the shadows on Amu's balcony, stood the figure of a grown man who seemed to have midnight blue hair. His dark violet eyes scanned the Master Bedroom until they were locked on to a beautiful pinkette, sound asleep. The figure smiled as he started to open the sliding door as they were accidently left unlocked. He entered and silently closed the door but making sure that this time it was locked.

Without making a sound, he approached the bed that his sleeping beauty rested upon and carefully pulled the covers back without causing her to stir. He then snuggled up to her as he pulled the covers back over themselves.

"I'm back, for good." He whispered and then let darkness consume him to be taken to the land of dreams and a peaceful sanctuary.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ikuto has been missing two pieces of his puzzle, one he knows for sure it's Amu but the other is a mystery._

* * *

><p><strong>My Missing Piece<strong>

**Chapter 2: Kaori**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Ikuto's eyes slowly opened as he silently stood up from the bed and headed for the stairs in the hallway. Ikuto wanted to get up before Amu so he could explore the house and find her a gift to apologize for leaving her for 5 years. Never did he stop thinking about the girl who held his heart and soul. Amu had been faithful to Ikuto all this time and her stubbornness made it easier for her to not give up.

Ikuto walked down the halls of Amu's home, taking in every single aspect he saw so he could remember where everything was and began to head back upstairs. Believing he had seen everything this house had to offer but oh he was so wrong. Ikuto was about to go back into Amu's room to get his wallet, before a purple door at the end of the hallway.

Curiosity killed the cat, Ikuto's feet automatically moved on their own, taking him towards the purple door. He grabbed the golden knob and pushed the door open. Inside was a room filled with 3 main colors: Purple, blue, and pink. That's when a certain little pink-haired girl caught his attention who was sitting on the floor playing with her stuffed blue cat.

Kaori had never seen a man with a hair color such as his, which was midnight blue. That's when it hit her. In her mother's stories, she claimed that her father had midnight blue hair. Her eyes began to sparkle, this man was her father. (A/N: I forgot to mention that Kaori gained Ikuto's smarts. And besides how many guys have midnight blue hair in Shugo Chara? x3)

"DADDY!" She shouted as she jumped from her seat and ran towards Ikuto and hugged his legs.

Ikuto was confused, he didn't know why this girl was calling him daddy but it somehow felt heartwarming. Although, it did explain why she had his scent all over her. '_But when did Amu become pregnant?' _

Without a second thought, Ikuto slowly began lifting the small girl into his arms. "What's your name kiddo?"

"I'm Kaori! What's your name daddy?" Ikuto smiled. '_Damn Amu did a great job.' _His thoughts went immediately to _that_ night he spent with Amu. He pushed the thoughts away and went back to his daughter's question.

"My name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi." Kaori joined her father and smiled like no tomorrow. Kaori had a wish for a year now that she would be able to meet her father at least once. It finally came true; no longer would she have to be pitied by others of how she didn't have a father.

Ikuto noticed from Kaori's smile that she had inherited Amu's cute side. That smile of her's brought back sweet memories of all the moments Ikuto and Amu shared when she smiled like she did.

"Hey kiddo, can you help me out with something before mommy wakes up?" Right now, Kaori was the only one who knew Amu more than him since she could have changed over the time he was gone.

"Sure daddy! Whatcha need?" Ikuto couldn't help but smile at his adorable daughter. He felt like he could be a father forever.

"What does your mommy want most?" Ikuto was shocked when he found what the answer was.

"All she wants was for you to come home." Truth is both Amu and Kaori wanted the same thing. Ikuto's eyes widened, he now regretted ever leaving Amu in the first place. If he never left, he would have been able to experience the birth of his daughter and maybe even marry Amu faster. Oh how he loved the sound of her name becoming Amu Tsukiyomi.

"Well then, mind that we set her up a little surprise?" Kaori nodded. Ikuto walked out of the room with Kaori still in his arms and began heading into town.

* * *

><p>Amu groaned as she tossed and turned in her bed, slowly she began to open her eyes. Her eyes soon locked onto a rose that sat on her bedside table. Amu sat up and grabbed the rose. The intoxicating smell from the rose entered her nose causing her to feel more at ease.<p>

Amu threw back the covers of her bed and got up to get a vase full of water for the beautiful, red rose.

As she descended down the stairs, she found Kaori watching her Aunt, Utau, singing in front of a live audience on TV. Light sounds were made from Amu's feet as she walked into the kitchen to get a vase, these sounds traveled all the way to Kaori's ears, alerting her that her mother was finally awake and it was time to get Ikuto's plans into action.

Kaori jumped off the couch and headed into the kitchen to join her. Kaori found her mother filling a vase with water.

"Mommy, what are you doing?" Amu almost jumped from the sudden noise.

"I'm just filling this vase with water for this beautiful rose. Speaking of which, Kaori did you put this rose on my bedside table this morning?"

Kaori shook her head as her mother began to go into deep thought. _'Then who did?'_ Amu thought as she put the rose into the vase. Kaori decided to speak again knowing her father was waiting for them.

"Hey mom, can we go to the park today?" Amu turned around to find her daughter with begging eyes. Her pleas were made hard for her to say no.

"Alright, let's go."

"Yay!" Kaori turned around and ran up the steps to her room to change.

* * *

><p>"You ready to go, Kaori?" Kaori nodded her head in response and took her mother's soft hand as she led her out the door.<p>

They walked for about 15 minutes until they finally reached their destination. Kaori then decided to take the lead. Kaori lead Amu down the concrete path until they found a trail of red rose petals.

"Mommy, let's follow the trail!" Amu was unsure but also wanted to know where it led. Amu nodded to Kaori and they began to follow the beautiful trail of petals. Only Kaori knew what was ahead of them.

As they progressed further down the path, the sound of a violin playing could be heard. Amu's eyes widened, she recognized that sound.

"It couldn't be… Could it?" Amu whispered but Kaori heard it with her cat-like hearing. They began to walk faster until they reached a familiar gazebo. There stood the man who held Amu's heart, Ikuto.

"I-Ikuto…?" Amu mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

_Amu's missing piece has finally been found she just doesn't know if it's the right one she needs to complete her puzzle._

* * *

><p><strong>My Missing Piece<strong>

**Chapter 3: Strawberries and Roses**

**Normal P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>As Ikuto finished the last note of the song he was playing, he lowered his violin to take a look into his precious Amu's eyes to see how she felt. In her eyes, he saw love.<p>

His eyes widened as he saw tears beginning to form in her eyes, they weren't tears of sadness nor tears of pain. They were tears of joy. After 5 years, she would not have to cry herself to sleep remembering the days they spent, and now they could continue to create new memories.

Amu couldn't take it any longer and took off running towards Ikuto. She ran up the steps of the gazebo and into his arms. Ikuto stroked the back of her head as she wiped her tears onto his torso. Ikuto took in her scent of strawberries along with the smell of roses.

"Can you ever forgive me Amu?" Ikuto's voice was muffled from his face being dug into Amu's scalp. The scent was 1 of the things he missed most about his strawberry.

Amu sniffled as she backed away a bit from Ikuto's broad, muscular chest so she could see his dark violet orbs. Just staring into his eyes made her feel as if time around her just suddenly stopped.

"No matter how hard I may try, I can't think of any reason to stay mad at my perverted neko." Amu began to giggle as Ikuto put on his famous smirk remembering that nickname she always called him when he teased her or acted perverted around her.

Kaori saw her mother's laughter and thought it was about time that she should complete the family picture. Before she could reach the top and final step, she was lifted into the air and into her father's arms as he kissed her forehead.

"Well, I guess you two have already met." Amu smiled as her daughter nodded. Amu didn't know how they already met, but decide to let it slide for now since she was too happy that Ikuto was back and right now that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Kaori started to yawn as she sat on her father's lap with gloomy eyes, asking for rest.<p>

"I believe we should go home so Kaori can sleep." Amu rose from the wooden bench that they were sitting on, catching up with each other. Ikuto began to smirk as he stood up to become level with Amu's sensitive ear and began to whisper in that husky voice of his.

"How about after that we can have a little _fun._" Amu blushed as she knew Ikuto's definition of fun always had something to do with sexual contact. Just thinking about it made her blush more.

"In your dreams, Ikuto!" Ikuto only continued to smirk. He was planning something and Amu couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

><p>Amu tucked Kaori into her bed as she held her Iku tightly in her arms, refusing to let it go. Amu smiled at her precious daughter as she began to silently head out of Kaori's bedroom.<p>

As Kaori's bedroom door closed, she walked into her own where Ikuto was lying on _their _bed. Ikuto had nowhere to go and the only person he wanted to live with was her so she couldn't just turn him away and force him to live on the streets.

Ikuto patted a spot beside him on their bed. Amu sighed; she didn't know how he talked her into this. Oh wait, yes she did, she looked into those violet eyes of his as they caught her in his trance. Although, she wasn't upset about it either, in fact she has been craving for him for a long time now.

Ikuto became impatient as Amu was dazing off into space when he was waiting for her to calm his _needs_ that kept building up day after day for 5 years. He stood up and walked over to Amu only to carry her back to the bed so he could have his way with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Nocturnal: <strong>**Okay you guys decide, should I make the next chapter rated M or just time skip? **

**Ikuto: ****RATED M!**

**Amu: ****… Do I really have to have sex with him?**

**Nocturnal: ****Mhm! :D**

**Ikuto: ****You'd do it if Kaori asked you to!**

**Amu: ****She doesn't even know what sex is yet!**

**Nocturnal: ****Well she will soon if you guys don't stop yelling! Remember review if you want rated M or time skip! :D**


End file.
